


Set in Gold

by Beesrneat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, M/M, Medieval, Slow Burn, Suprise!, idk how to tag, they’re gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesrneat/pseuds/Beesrneat
Summary: A story about kingdoms n stuff idk I just wanna write stuff
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A beam of light suddenly strikes through a darkened room chasing away the shadows that once adorned said room and replaced it with the brilliance of the morning sun, the beam slowly filled the room along side the groan from the duvet of a bed in the middle of the brighter room. A pair of Royal blue horns slowly start to rise along with the face a young tiefling with space blue skin and golden eyes, as he swung his feet of the side of the bed and rose from it pillowy depths, he slowly walked to an relatively new vanity mirror and stat down and started to get ready for the day.

A knock sounded on his bedchamber door followed by an older Russian woman's voice "Lord Voluré are you decent?" Voluré looked towards the door and simply said "Yes Sasha you may enter" and with that a stout pudgy woman enters holding some clothes that Voluré had requested for the other night, as she sets them down she starts to arrange them saying "you know your father is so excited to finally have you to go to court with...happiest I've seen him in years" the Tiefling who was removing the curlers from his hair stopped for but a moment before scoffing " That man is never happy with anything I do Sasha I know this for a fact" he removes two more hair curlers before stopping all together and turning to face the woman " I am simply doing this so he and mama can finally get off my back about inheritance" he makes quotation markers at that last word Sasha simply gave him a look and went back to preparing his clothes for the day.

Volure had a dark brown corset tied tightly around his waist and was covered by a fern green scarf, his brown boots came up to thigh length and met a pair of dark gray pants held up by a red belt with a golden buckle that shimmered in the morning sun, The Space blue trifling slipped on a cropped jacket a deep shade of blueish green on the bottom and a lighter greenish blue on top with a deep blue trim his shirt had a hole where the top of his pecs were and was a shade of minty green with a lighter grin strip throughout.

Voluré looked himself over in his vanity mirror, giving a small twirl before sitting back down in front of it and putting on a few bit of jewelry, bring his tail up tho his chest to put a cuff on, the little chain jingling as it returned to its resting position. After deeming himself ready he grabs his sickles and heads to his bedchamber door already hearing commotion downstairs


	2. Chapter 2

The Tiefling hurried downstairs to see what, or who rather, could be making noise so early in the morning. He swings open the large door to the dining hall and is meet with many men and women sat around the long wooden table, his father at the head and his mother to the left and a chair open for him on the right. He walks over and pulls out the chair as his father and mother greet him quickly and go back to discussing something with another Tiefling. As soon as he is seated a servant quickly put down his breakfast and left just as quickly, this of course was a normal occurrence the manor was always bustling with people and items of trade, the table never had the same faces twice.

Breakfast was soon over and the guests and members of his family had gone there separate ways for the day all except his father who had stopped him before he started to ascend the stairs “ Voluré have you finished packing yet?” the Tiefling held in an eye roll and curtly replies “ I am almost finished yes I’m at waiting for Sasha to retrieve my newest gown and I should be ready before noon” with that he headed ups stairs rolling his eyes as his father said “good we should be on schedule then” and walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
